Distance
by LadyPeony
Summary: Summary: Overweight and depressed, May ran away from her parents after having a fight concerning her health. No destination in mind, she wanders off aimlessly. Until she spotted something in the distance... *AU or Alternative universe fanfic*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** _Yes, I'm very much aware of St Elmo's Fire and his/she friends weird reviews and will ignore it completely. Also blocking them. That's all. Happy reading! :)_

 _P.s Chapter 2 will be a longer and published soon._

 _P.s.s I do not claim ownership on these characters or picture cover._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Stop it stop it STOP IT!" May shrieked as she struggle to free both of her hands.

Caroline was holding her right hand while Norman hold the other.

"You need to stop eating May. The doctor said you gain 250Ibs! The chances of you getting a heart disease is very high!" Norman tried to reason with his daughter but it made her even angrier.

"I DON'T CARE! GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE BAR BACK!" She yelled.

Tears were staring to form on Caroline's face. "H-Honey plea-" Her grip on May loosen without thinking.

An arm swing uncontrollably.

 **wham!**

Her butt hit the floor and whimpered.

"MAY!"

She released out of Norman's hold, scavenging around for her bar with a crazed look.

Kitchen supplies, chairs and even drawers couldn't escape her wrath.

Seconds later, she has found it.

She grab it and bolted out the door.

Caroline was about to chase after May but Norman stopped her.

"She needs time to cool off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** : This took waaay too long but worth it. Hope you enjoy this story so far and please leave a review!

 _I do not claim ownership on these characters or picture cover._

* * *

Chapter 2

I only ran for a minute before my knees collapse into the pavement. My breath panted as I turn my head behind me to see if they followed.

No one.

Feeling irritated again, I force myself to stand and continue walking to nowhere.

The air around me was bitter cold. I shivered every time the wind blew in my direction. But after a while, I grew numb to it.

I walked and walked, not paying attention to my surroundings. Thoughts of what happened began to flood my mind.

After suffering of being bullied at school, I couldn't wait to eat my candy bar once school is finished. Eating was a way to cope with my bullying. My parents have no idea...reason why I didn't tell them? One word: Coward.

"Hey lady! Watch out for that lamp post!"

Huh?

My whole body collided against the post and stumble backwards, eventually finding myself on the ground.

"Owww!" I yelled and immediately rub my nose.

A group of children laugh at my predicament and pointed, "Look, her nose is turning pink like a piggy! Oink. Oink."

The kids follow his lead and they began to say oink at me multiple times.

Tears was beginning to form but I refuse to cry in front of them. I got up and swiftly walk away until I cannot hear their teasing anymore.

I stop near a dumpster to cry.

"W-why? What did I-I do to deserve t-this?"

Then it hit me.

A memory of my mom falling into the ground.

I DO deserve it.

Depression overwhelmed my whole mind. Repulsive. Ugly. Fat. Words to describe me perfectly.

"M-maybe I should just-"

The sound of wheels entering through the alleyway interrupted me.

Scared and all alone, I quickly hid behind the dumpster. Heart racing, I began to listen.

 _Screeech!_

It halted suddenly. The sound of doors opening and closing reach my ears.

"On...lift...stupid...throw"

I lowered my eyebrows, trying my hardest to make out what they're saying. The dumpster where I'm at is quite far from them so it's difficult to hear.

Unfortunately, I didn't head much from them and as quickly as they came left abruptly.

I waited for a while until it was deemed safe.

Did they throw something in there?

Trying to see what "garbage" they toss aside, I raised my toes up high.

Couldn't find anything with my regular vision, I decided to squint. The only thing I can make out was a small blop in the distance.

I gulped.

No choice but to come closer, I steadily walk towards the mysterious object.

Palms sweaty, I went closer and closer..

When I got there, stacks of black garage bags form a perfect pile. Curious, I grab each bag, one by one and carefully set them aside.

Suddenly, I saw a hand sticking out.

"Ack!" My whole body jolted in fear.

M-murder?!

Eyes popped out in disbelief.

I need to find the police!

Before I can get help, the hand faintly twitch.

The person's still alive!

I hastily grab all the remaining bags, once everything was uncovered, a body of a man appeared.

I pause to look and my whole face blushed.

He was VERY attractive. Tousled green hair framed his face perfectly and his toned slender body was covered in cuts and tiny bruises. My eyes travel up to his head, saw a huge bump that was slightly bleeding.

It looks serious...

I immediately carry him on my back and quickly find the nearest hospital.

When I entered the Rustboro City hospital, all the nurses stared at us.

"H-he's injured and needs medical attention!"

Wasting no time, they put his body on a stretcher and took him away. Before they go any farther, I asked,

"Please t-tell me which room he's gonna be in!"

One of the nurses nodded at me and continued their way.

I waited in the lobby for hours until a nurse came by to see me and said, "Please follow me."

Many turns later, we finally enter a room.

She opened the door.

I went in first while the nurse close it behind her.

The man was laying down on the bed, bandages covered his head and a single IV needle attached inside the arm.

He was terribly pale but otherwise looked healthy.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

The nurse smiled at me and was about to answer when the door burst open.

"Nurse Joy, my love! Dr. Brock is here to save the day." He was making an exaggerated pose and smiling widely at her.

She wasn't impressed one bit.

"Doctor." Nurse Joy pulled his ear painfully. "She wants to know the current condition for this man."

"Ow. ow. ow. okay okay I will! No need to be so aggressive, love. "

With one of his ears pulsing red, he turn to me and said, "No life threatening injuries, only a mild concussion. He should wake up in a couple of hours."

Huge relief overcame me.

"Oh, that's good.."

He nodded.

"Good thing you found him or this young man could have ended up something worse than a concussion."

A knock from the door can be heard.

"Come in."

The door open, a nurse appears looking a bit frustrated.

"Sorry to bother you Doctor, a patient five doors down wants to see you immediately."

Brock groaned. "The guy with purple hair?"

"Yes sir."

He sighed in annoyance.

"Coming now."

Dr. Brock turn to me and said, "Duty unfortunately calls. If you need anything, just press this button over here."

"A-ah thank you!" Surprise at his hospitality towards a fat girl like me.

Brock and Nurse Joy both left the room together, leaving me all alone with him.

I walk towards his side and admire the view.

My face flushed once again.

He's really handsome...

All of a sudden, he stirred and slowly open his eyes.


End file.
